


Five items

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot shows love through food, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: The crew have a very loose grasp on what counts as an 'item'.Prompt: What are the five items you must have on a deserted island?
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Five items

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys. I may be sleep deprived but it was fun to write.

“Five? That’s so many. Ok I’m taking you two obviously,” Parker says, ticking them off her fingers, “so then we all pick one each. Easy.”

“You’re really going to strand all three of us just so you don’t have to make so many decisions? That’s so insensitive. Eliot can’t even swim and you know my skin does not agree with the ocean! Eliot, can you believe it?” 

Eliot- having just walked through the door carrying burgers from the pub kitchen - answers true to form with a gruff, “I’m not a part of this.”

Alec balks. Not a par- the nerve on this boy, acting like he can just tap in and out of this relationship willy nilly. Whatever happened to ‘till my dying day’? But damn that smells amazing. “Well you’re a part of this family so sit your ass down and help us plan a way off the damn hypothetical island.”

“I’m good but thanks for offering.” He walks around the coffee table just so he can kick Alec’s legs out of the way before putting the tray down.

Alec doesn’t even blink, well used to Eliot’s specific brand of love by now. “Sit down or I’m changing the brewpub beer menu again.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me. I don’t care if it doesn’t ‘match’ the dishes you’ve designed, there’s a new persimmon recipe I’ve been meaning to try.”

Eliot growls and shoves Alec over into Parker so he can lean against the couch arm and throw his legs over both their laps. Arms folded, he scowls back at the kiss Alec blows him.

Alec bites into heaven itself after handing out the others. It’s so good. The flavours are distinct and well-matched without it being overpowering. 10/10 would consume again. But he can’t just say that, so he squints down at it and instead says, “Something’s missing.” 

Parker replies, “Too much tomato sauce.”

The offended look on Eliot’s face is too much and Alec barely holds in the laugh. “There ain’t any tomato sauce, it’s bell pepper relish that I made myself. And it’s perfect, so shut up and eat.”

“Well, then it needs more tomato sauce.”

“I will walk out that door,” Eliot threatens, making no move to actually go through with it.

Parker still shouts, “No!” and clamps a hand down on his ankle. Then mumbles, “I’ll be good,” around another mouthful.

He shoots a very satisfied smirk. One that says he knows exactly how full of shit the pair of them are. It’s their own fault, they’ve made it no secret how much they enjoy his cooking. It’s one way he shows he cares, and it’s always flawless. Still fun to tease him, though.

Easy silence fills the room as they eat. Eventually, Eliot slides his plate onto the coffee table, eyeing them both as he settles back against the arm. “So what’s actually happening?”

“Hardison found a ‘get to know your spouse’ list. Question one is five things you’d take to a deserted island. I chose you two.”

“Why? Hardison’s a freshwater fish.”

“That’s what I said!”

“I’m meant to be getting to know my spouse, might as well take them with me. And because I’m a benevolent dictator, you each get to pick one thing to bring.” Parker inclines her head like she’s a fairy queen bestowing a great gift onto them. She’s so damn cute.

“Oh please, we’ve practically been living on top of each other for 8 years. It’s only gotten worse since Nate and Sophie retired.”

Parker pulls one leg up onto the couch so she can see them more directly, Eliot’s feet still hooked over the other. Eyebrows draw together over glistening eyes as her mouth drops open slightly and asks quietly, “You don’t want to get to know me?”

Alec is so glad that look isn’t directed at him this time. It’s a doozy. He reaches out and grasps Eliot’s hand in support.

“No – that’s – I do kn –.” He sighs and squeezes back. “Fine. If we’re doing this, we’re doing this. What’s the climate?”

Parker and Hardison stare blankly back at him before simultaneously looking out the window. It’s overcast and a little muggy.

Eliot snorts. “Of the island. What kind of plant-life is there? Fauna? Are we trying to escape or simply survive?”

“Oh. Hardison?”

Alec scratches behind one ear. “Ok sure. Let’s see, I’d say it’s equal to Samoa in terms of weather. There’s no big game animals but there are several groups of wild goat and a rather large population of plump flightless birds, so we won’t go hungry. Standard stereotypical island trees, bamboo, coconut, banana, leafy ones, probably some berry if we look hard enough. Was that everything?”

Parker shakes her head and leans an elbow on Alec’s shoulder. “I say we just want to live there because Hardison could just hijack one of those fancy boats to come pick us up. It seems kind of pointless to pick anything else.”

Eliot nods. “Seems fair. I’m taking my knives.”

“That was quick.”

“Yeah, well I’m going to need something to prepare all the goat and poultry we’ll be eating. I can use a stone to cook on but I’ll need my knives for prep.”

Alec picks Lucille.

“Parker got to pick us. I am taking my van.”

Eliot – ever the pragmatist – says, “There will be no gas. Or roads. What’s even the point?”

“Solar panels, baby. I got AC, snacks, and a mini fridge up in there. Y’all can cuddle under a palm frond, brushing your teeth with sand or whatever. I’ll be chilling with doctors Dre and Pepper in my swivel chair.” He chokes up a little thinking about it. “That beauty reclines flat.” He clears his throat. He wasn’t getting emotional about a seat, no sir. “Lucille is coming.”

Parker picks a blimp. Eliot objects.

“You said to pick one item.”

“It is. I would like one blimp. Whatever’s inside will just come with it. It doesn’t have to be operational we’re going to strip it for parts anyway. Then we’ll have heaps of metal and fabric and I assume they carry tools for maintenance so we can build a house.”

“Ok baby, that’s a good point. Parker gets a blimp.”

“Alright let’s get this straight –” Alec interrupts with a laugh. Eliot shoots him a fond if exasperated look (it's Alec's favourite look and he aims to cause it as often as possible) and continues, “ – You’re stranded on an island and all you’ve got is us, a set of knives, Lucille, and a blimp.” He stands and gathers all the empty plates, “You’re both ridiculous,” he says walking behind the couch, leaning down so his head is between theirs, he gives them each a kiss on the cheek. 

Whispering, “But together, I think we would survive an island.” Then walks out of the room. 

All Alec can think is together they can survive anything.

One final shout echoes back through the open doorway. “And I can so swim!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
